Things That Go Bump In The Night
by Ajax277
Summary: A new demon is in town right in time for the Holiday Season and it's up to the Scoobies to track it down and eliminate it. Tara's past comes back and the gang gets another glimpse at it. Takes place December 2000 ( early Season 5 )
1. Default Chapter

Things That Go Bump In The Night  
  
Pairing : Willow/Tara , Xander/Anya, with mention of Buffy/Riley  
  
Genre : General / Action / Humor  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Summary : A new demon is in town right in time for the Holiday Season and it's up to the Scoobies to track it down and eliminate it. Tara's past comes back and the gang gets another glimpse at it. Takes place December , 2000 ( Early Season 5 )  
  
Disclaimer : I own nothing in the Buffy Universe. It all belongs to Joss Whedon, the gang at Mutant Enemy, WB, UPN, 20th Century Fox, the ' Grrr, Arrg ' guy, and lots of people in power/business suits at the Fox networks and companies. I'm just borrowing their toys and will return them all when I'm done , safe and unharmed.  
  
Disclaimer 2 : Yes, I am being clishe - ish and introducing a new character ! I just wanted to give Tara one other person from her past ( other than her Mom ) who wasn't a complete poop head ! Anyway, give it a chance and let me know what you think, cause I'm a feedback whore !  
  
Things That Go Bump In The Night  
  
Chapter 1 :  
  
Willow Rosenberg walked along the quad at UC Sunnydale, lost in thought. For December, it was a surprisingly beautiful night. She sighed contentedly, gazing at the bright night sky.  
  
Her pace slowed slightly when it dawned on her why the night was so clear. The moon was full, and blazing down on everyone. It shined like a spotlight in the sky, illuminating the grounds almost like a giant stage. It made Willow feel , as she walked along, as if she were apart of some gigantic theater production. ' The production of " Life, " she mused, lips twitching at the thought. She gazed up at the moon again, and something else occured to her. She blinked in surprise, remebering the previous year when her former boyfriend, Oz had returned briefly. He had made a comment to her about the fact that she no longer kept track of the lunar cycle after he had left Sunnydale the first time. Willow remembered feeling a twinge of guilt at that at the time, and even at the moment, as prior to his departure, she had strictly followed it. With Oz being a werewolf, both had had to take on the massive responsibility of keeping track of the moon's phases.  
  
After they had broken up and Oz had left town in search of a cure, she found a new love in her life. It hadn't been easy after he'd left. She's spent many evenings crying herself to sleep and reminding herself to do the little things. Things like breathing and eating. Going through the motions of life. Forcing herself to get out of bed in the morning and go about her day. She had done this until she didn't need to tell herself to do it anymore. Finding Tara had helped. Through her discovery of Tara, she found that she was gay. Willow had met Tara MaClay and fallen in love with her almost instantly. And though she would always love Oz in a way, as he was her first love and they were connected, Tara held the key to her soul.   
  
A smile spread across her face at the thought of Tara. Her lover had been through so much at a young age, but had managed to persevere. She had escaped the binds of her cruel family, and still maintained her warmth and sweet nature. Willow had told her recently that her rise above her upbringing made her love Tara more, and as she thought of it again, her heart lifted.  
  
As she walked across the quad, gaze lifted, to the night sky, the smile spread across her face, she didn't see the beast headed straight for her. The creature collided with her, knocking the wind out of her chest, and because it had been unexpected, she toppled onto the ground. Though it was scary each time, the sight of a demon was something she was used to. Having Buffy Summers, the Chosen One, the Vampire Slayer, as her best friend was most likely the cause of her semi ambivilance to the creature. Because of this, she sat up quickly. ' If beastie wants a meal,' she figured,' he has to work for it. ' Willow refused to die lying down.  
  
Willow lay there, legs sprawled out, leaning up on her elbows, and let her eyes trail up defiantly to her attacker's face. She and the beast locked eyes. Her heart jumped, then seemed to freeze in place. Willow could literally feel the chill begin in the pit of her stomach and shuddered as it bled into her chest. The beast, by far, was one of the spookiest she'd ever seen. It looked like a hybrid between a demonic dragon and a tarantula. It used only four of its legs to support its own weight, but moved its others about slowly and menacingly. A clicking noise emitted from where its mouth was, and all eight of its onyx eyes blazed down on her. She couldn't tear her gaze from its eyes and felt as if she were drowning in them, in a neverending sea of blackness that made her feel over and over the raw stab of fear.   
  
  
  
Willow went through the catalogue of her mind and remembered at least two or three spells that could incapacitate the creature, but found she couldn't make her mouth move, or force sound of any kind to come out. Her speechlessness reminded her vaguely of the year prior when the Gentlemen had come to Sunnydale and stole everyone's voices. Only at the time, the only thing taken was her speech. She could move then. Yet now, she couldn't. Her body was pinned down in utter shock and fright. The only thing she could feel in her limbs were the shaking trembles coarsing through her.  
  
The creature loomed down upon her, its pincher like spider legs rubbing together, adding a slight rythym to the clicking sounds it made. It was sinking to her level on the ground, slowly advancing on her and drawing her fear out. Willow still couldn't move or scream, but her mind continued to race to try to command herself to DO something.   
  
Just as the creature moved towards her, when it was a breath away while she wished for a spell or Buffy to be patrolling in the area ; the feeling she couldn't push aside was the regret of not being able to see Tara one more time. Annoyance bubbled through her as she couldn't even die struggling or casting a spell. It was then that she heard the crack in the bark of the tree she'd fallen in front of.  
  
Willow was unable to turn, but heard a second crack. At the sound of the third noise, it dawned on her that it was the sound of bullets ripping into the tree trunk. Because there were no loud shots being fired, she deduced that whoever was firing was using a silencer on their gun. Willow furrowed her brows ( it was the only part of her body she could move ) . The only person she knew that would use a gun would be Riley Finn. Her hoped lifted. It appeared she was being rescued, and the nice thing about it was that she was being saved by a friend.  
  
The creature leapt away from the red head, at the shots being fired at it, and ran away into the night. As soon as it was gone, Willow found she could move again and rolled out of the way. Slowly and shakily, she began to get up.  
  
" Stay down, " someone shouted to her.  
  
Willow was taken aback. It wasn't Riley Finn who'd commanded her to stay put. The voice that had called to her was female, and didn't sound like anyone she knew. She scoured the corners of her mind trying to recall if she'd seen any female Initiative members from the year before when they'd been amongst the students there at UC Sunnydale. If there were female infantry agents, she'd never seen one, and with the Initiative now disbanded, it was unlikely that their presence would be there. Other than Riley, that was.  
  
Though she didn't know who it was, she obeyed. The person had saved her life. The mystery woman was getting closer, and as she happened upon Willow, the creature lunged at her from behind the tree, knocking the gun from her hands. Head down, the woman rushed the creature and attempted to fight it hand to hand. Willow scrambled to her feet and watched the fray in fixed amazement. Whoever the woman was, she was losing, but kept fighting anyway.  
  
The creature had a choke hold on her, holding her in the air, watching the woman's feet dangle and kick, trying to find footing. Without thought, Willow began an incantation. Within seconds, a blue fireball shot from her extended hand, knocking the beast back. It squealed and ugly sound and dropped the woman, rushing away into the night. When the woman hit the ground, she rolled into a crouching position, and fired three more silenced shots in the direction that the beast had run off in. Willow was impressed. She hadn't seen the woman pick up the discarded gun as she rolled to her haunches.  
  
She stood, her back to Willow at first as she returned her gun to its holster, " Damnit, " she sighed.  
  
" Are you ok , " Willow asked, watching as the young woman brushed dirt off of her clothes.  
  
The outfit deffinately reminded Willow of Initiative garb, but instead of the olive green militant color, it was black. It was a jumpsuit of some type, and looked somewhat similar to a jet pilots uniform.  
  
  
  
The woman stood straighter at the sound of the question and turned around, allowing Willow to see her face. The young woman did not look too much older than her. It was still too dark for Willow to make out every feature of the girl's face, despite the moon's brightness, but she knew she'd never seen her before. There was something about the woman's eyes that kept Willow staring at her in that brief moment. They were different. Something familiar. She could not tell what color they were, but it was the placement of them, the expression on her face. They just weren't normal. ' For lack of a better word. '  
  
" Oh, I'm fine, " the woman said, almost as an afterthought. She stopped for a moment, head cocked to the side, and studied Willow curiously for a beat, " You're a Witch, " she concluded, matter of factly.  
  
Willow smiled, " Yes. "  
  
" Good thing, too, or I'd be a goner. That was a pretty handy blue - thingy. Thanks. "  
  
Willow blushed modestly, " You're welcome. And hey, thanks for saving me. "  
  
The woman chuckled wryly, " It's my job. "  
  
Her curiousity was peaked, " You're job ? Are you another Slayer ? "  
  
The young woman's eyes shot up to her hairline before her gaze changed to one of wonderment. She stared at Willow in understanding, realizing that the red head before her was no stranger to demons. " No, I'm not. I'm , " she paused, searching for a word, " a ' friend . ' "  
  
Before Willow could respond, the woman smiled at her and ran off into the night after the departed creature.  
  
" Thanks ' friend, ' " she chuckled in amusement, then set off to find the Scooby Gang to tell them of her encounter.  
  
To be continued............ 


	2. Who's That Beast ?

Things That Go Bump In The Night 2  
  
Disclaimer : Still don't own anything in the Buffyverse, still will return the characters when I'm done, still want everyone to give feedback. I need the feedback...it's like heroin !  
  
Chapter 2 :  
  
The Magic Box was pretty much empty by the time she arrived. It had been Willow that called everyone for a Scooby meeting, to tell her tale about the creature in the Quad, and it was she that was late. The irony of it all was not lost on Willow.  
  
Everyone had converged around the research table and all were running through their familiar antics as they waited for the meeting to begin. Giles was searching for a volume on demons, Anya was telling Xander about the excessive amounts of money the shop made that day, and Buffy and Dawn were playfully arguing. Tara was watching the sisters and smiling, amusement twinkling in her eyes.  
  
" Sorry I'm late, " Willow said, plunking down next to Tara, an embarrassed grin peppering her features.  
  
" Just don't let it happen again, " Buffy teased.  
  
" I'll try. "  
  
" Alright, " Giles said, coming to the table and taking a seat, bringing the meeting to order, " we should begin. What happened this evening, Willow ? "  
  
All conversations stopped, and all eyes turned to the red head. She swallowed, vaguely recalling her days in high school and her discomfort speaking in front of a group of people, no matter how big or small, in her days before she took over teaching Jenny Calender's computer class. Though she had pretty much moved past that phase, it still needled at her every once in a while. Ignoring the feeling, Willow told her story using as much detail as possible, careful not to leave anything out.  
  
" And then she just dissappeared, " Willow concluded, shrugging.  
  
" Dissappeared how, " Xander asked, " like ' poof, ' into thin air, or she slowly sauntered away until you couldn't see her anymore ? "  
  
" It was more like the second choice, " she answered absently, " Ooh ! And the way she moved ! It was all stealthy and silent. If I didn't see her leave, I never would have known she was gone. "  
  
" And you don't think she was some left over agent from the initiative, " Buffy asked, her eyebrows drawn together in concern.  
  
Willow hesitated a moment, staring at Buffy before answering in a meak voice, " I sort of though it ' was ' Riley at first with the bullets a - flying. Then, when I realized it was a girl, " she shrugged, " let's just say my curiousity was way peaked. "  
  
" Too bad this didn't happen before Riley decided to become one with the jungle, " Xander murmered.  
  
" Yes, well, " Giles stammered uncomfortably, " what's done is done, Xander. " He shifted to Buffy, " We should still try to look into it. "  
  
She nodded, " Consider me on it. "  
  
Tara turned to Willow, a look of deep contemplation creasing her blue eyes, " What did she look like ? "  
  
" Well, I could only see so much in the dark, baby, but I would say she was about Buffy's height. Her hair looked light brown, but then again, darkness all around, " Willow stopped a moment, lost in thought, " There was something about her eyes that struck me as odd. "  
  
Tara looked slightly nervous, but recovered quickly, " Odd ? How so ? "  
  
Willow thought for a moment, while everyone watched her, " I can't put my finger on it. But it was something. Something different. I don't want to say ' not human, ' because she obviously was. I just can't describe it. "  
  
" Ok, " Xander cocked his head, " so we know she's Buffy's height, she possibly has light brown hair, and her eyes are funky. Wil, other than the eyes, you've described about half the population of females at UC Sunnydale alone. "  
  
" It was dark, " the red head answered sheepishly.  
  
" What kind of demon was it, " Anya asked, finally joining the conversation.   
  
" I don't know. I've never seen one like it before. I don't think it's a local. "  
  
Anya screwed up her face thoughtfully, searching through the inventory of her mind, " And you couldn't move after you looked at it ? "  
  
" Not at all. It was one of the scariest things I've ever laid my eyes on. "  
  
" Sounds like a Gramorkra demon, " she answered matter of factly, but elaborated no further.  
  
Al eyes turned to Anya. She blinked rapidly and shook her head at the sudden attention before continuing, " No one knows what they really look like. Anyone who sees one sees something completely different, and then usually they die, so there's not too much to go on. "  
  
" So, it's like a Chameleon, " Dawn asked, wanting to feel like part of the group, but shrunk in her chair when everyone looked at her blankly, " only really big and scary. "  
  
" A Chameleon demon, " Buffy shrugged, impressed, " how do I kill it ? "  
  
" Well, " Giles cleared his throat, " first thing's first, let's try to gather more information on this demon before we determine a way to end its life. "  
  
Everyone agreed and began researching the materials in the shop. Every once and again, Buffy would scold Dawn for touching an item on one of the shelves. Anya and Xander would steal kisses as Giles poured intently over the volumes of books. Willow kept sneaking looks at Tara, who seemed to be acting strangely since she'd told her tale from the Quad. She scanned the books the same as everyone else, but seemed oblivious to Willow's scrutiny. Willow made a mental note to ask her about it later.  
  
" Eureka, " Xander yelled, startling everyone. At their glares and Anya's quick smack to the arm, he added, " Sorry. I think I found something. "  
  
Anya glanced over his shoulder at the text, " Wow. He really does have something. "  
  
" Are you checking over my work ? "  
  
" Of course not, Sweetie, " she answered a little too quickly.  
  
" Well, " Buffy goaded, " what did you find ? "  
  
Xander cleared his throat almost theatrically, " It's all about the Gramorkra demon. It says here, " he was quiet a moment, then rolled his eyes, snapping the book shut, " basically everything Anya already said. Nevermind. "  
  
" Well, " Tara cut in politely, " Were not sure it ' was ' a Gramorkra demon, anyway. M-maybe we should search for other t-types of demons that are simlilar. "  
  
" It ' IS ' a Gramorkra demon, " a new voice added.  
  
Everyone turned to the stranger that entered the door as she spoke and as the bell jingled over the door when it closed. Giles stepped forward, putting his glasses on, a look of friendly curiousity on his face. Anya took a breath to reply, but Giles beat her to it.   
  
" I'm sorry, M'am, but we're closed for the evening. I must have forgotten to lock the door. "  
  
The woman smiled wryly, " That's ok, I'm not a customer. I'm here for Tara MaClay. Does anyone know where I can find her ? I hear she comes here. "  
  
The statement made Buffy shudder internally. Just a couple of months prior, someone else had come into the store looking for Tara. It turned out to be her brother follwed by the rest of her family. The reunion had not been a pleasant one, as they'd really been there to take Tara away under the ruse that she, like all female members of the family, were part demon. When they'd all exposed the lie, the MaClays had slinked out of town, tails tucked firmly between their legs.  
  
Buffy stepped forward, blocking the stranger's view of Tara, " I'll let her know you're looking for her. "  
  
The woman raised her eyebrows, " She's not here ? I thought I heard her voice a second ago. "  
  
Buffy continued to block the way, " that was me. "  
  
The woman drew a breath to speak, but Tara stepped out from behind one of the shelves and from behind Buffy, " Buffy, it's ok. I know her. That's my cousin, Devon MaClay. "  
  
to be continued........ 


	3. Who's That Girl ?

Things That Go Bump In The Night 3  
  
Disclaimer : The story's mine, the characters, town, dust particles, etc..etc. are not. Just borrowing.  
  
Note : I'm repeating the last line from Chapter 2 as a ( sort of ) reminder.  
  
Chapter 3 : Who's That Girl  
  
The woman drew a breath to speak, but Tara stepped out from behind one of the shelves and from behind Buffy, " Buffy, it's ok. I know her. That's my cousin, Devon MaClay. "  
  
Buffy cast a glance at Tara. She was beaming. Buffy was taken aback for a moment, as she'd never seen a smile of that size take residence on Tara's face when it came to her family. Though her friend appeared happy, she still felt protective towards her.  
  
" Cousin, " Buffy asked aloud, mirroring everyon'e confusion, " I thought your family was finished with bothering you. "  
  
Devon snorted, then smirked, looking directly at Tara and cracked, " I take it they met our big, happy family. "  
  
" Just my Dad, Donny, and Beth. "  
  
Devon's eyes flashed briefly, " Bethany was here ? "  
  
Tara smiled sympathetically, " Yes. "  
  
Devon rolled her eyes, then grinned at Tara, changing the subject, " Well, look at you. Looking good, Tara. "  
  
Tara glided over to Devon and enfolded her in a hug. Willow stepped forward subconciously, then stopped herself. She had been staring at Devon intently since she'd come in, trying to place where she'd seen her face before, when it dawned on her.  
  
" You're the ' friend, ' " she exclaimed as recognition washed over her.  
  
At this, everyone bandied their attention back and forth between Willow and the cousins. Tara and Devon had broken apart and were also staring at the red head. Devon cocked her head to the side, also remembering her.  
  
" You're the witch, " she half smiled.  
  
" Willow, " Tara began, " this is the woman you saw in the Quad ? "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
" Devon, this is Willow, my girlfriend. "  
  
Devon studied Tara's beaming face, then gazed at Willow. She chuckled in wonder, " Small world. "  
  
" And getting smaller, " Xander added.  
  
Everyone seemed to be scrutinizing Devon in curiousity. She matched the loose description Willow had given earlier, but in the well lit room, they could see more. Her hair was richer, like golden brown honey, streaked with blonde. Her eyes were clear and violet in color. There didn't seem to be an overt family resemblance to Tara. Infact, none really at all. It seemed to be the subtle things that connected them. A few expressions, some mannerisms. Light, but there, nonetheless.  
  
" Sorry, " Tara said breaking the staring contest between everyone, " Devon, these are my friends. That's Buffy and her sister, Dawn. "  
  
Buffy nodded in greeting, and Dawn threw a friendly wave her way. Devon smiled the young girl, and nodded back to Buffy.   
  
" This is Xander and his girlfriend, Anya, and that is Mr. Giles. He owns the shop. And of course, " she gestured to Willow, a warm look filling her eyes, " Willow, my girlfriend. And everyone, this is Devon. "  
  
Willow went to Devon and shook her hand, " I never got to thank you properly for helping me in the Quad. So, thanks. "  
  
Devon blushed and shrugged, " It was nothing. You helped me out too, so I owe you one. "  
  
" So, " Giles added, " now that we know Willow's story, perhaps you can fill in some of the blanks. "  
  
" You were right about him, " she muttered, casting a sidelong glance at Tara, " he cuts right to the chase. "  
  
Tara squelched the urge to snort out a giggle.   
  
Buffy shrugged, " Yea, but he grows on you. Besides, I'm a little curious myself. "  
  
" I'll be willing to tell you anything in the world, " her lips twitched, " as long as I can do it sitting down. My feet are killing me. "  
  
  
  
They all sat around the research table together in a circle, with an added chair for Devon. Giles had sent Xander and Anya for pizza, and everyone munched when they'd returned as Devon told her side of the story.  
  
" I'm in town for two reasons, really. I'm here to see Tara, and of course, I have to catch that Gramorkra demon. "  
  
" In the Quad you said it was your job, " Willow recalled, " what did you mean by that ? "  
  
Devon and Tara shared a look before she answered, " I'm sort of a cop where I come from. "  
  
" A sort of cop that happens to chase demons, " Buffy asked, " and where's home ? "  
  
Devon stared at Buffy intently for a brief moment. She knew that she was the Slayer, and knew that Buffy probably didn't trust her very much at this point. Devon couldn't blame her. Firstly, she was strolling along on Buffy's territory, and secondly, she was a member of a family that none of them cared for or trusted, save Tara.  
  
" I've been living in Cleveland, " she finally answered, keeping her tone jovial, " and I'm a member of a special police force. We go after vampires and demons. We call ourselves the spook squad. The rest of the police don't really acknowledge us too much because then they would have to admit that there ' are ' actually demons and vampires. "  
  
" We know how that goes. A demon could explode all over the steps of city hall and everyone would make up some lame story about it being gang related. "  
  
Devon snorted sarcastically, nodding in agreement at Buffy, " They do that here, too ? "  
  
" Always. "  
  
" So, " Buffy continued, " you came out for Tara ; but your job follwed you out here ? "  
  
" More like the other way around. "  
  
" What does this demon want, " Giles asked.  
  
" Fear. Gramorkras feed off fear, and humans are also their prime source of nuroushment. There is another thing about this Grmaorkra, though. Seems he wanted to be near the Hellmouth here because he thinks something big is going to happen soon. Not that I know what that's all about, " she shrugged.  
  
Buffy and Giles shared a dark look before looking away from each other. Giles furrowed his brows. He knew about the spook squad in Cleveland, but he didn't let the others know that, or why there was a need for such a squad.   
  
" Pardon me for asking, " he began, " but aren't you a bit young to be on the police force ? "  
  
Devon's head swiveled over to him, and she smiled, " I joined the police academy a little bit after graduating high school. I'm a year older than Tara. I was just a rookie when I got recruited by my current boss. I kept running into demons on my beat and constantly had to report to him, so finally, he just recruited me. I guess I'm still considered a rookie. "  
  
" You wouldn't happen to work for Sayudi Zamuda , would you, " he asked.  
  
She raised her eyebrows, curiousity peaked, " Yes, I do. "  
  
Giles nodded, but said no more.  
  
To be continued........ 


	4. How To Kill A Gramorkra

Things That Go Bump In The Night 4  
  
Disclaimer : The story is mine, everything else isn't.  
  
Feedback : Thanks for the feedback, everyone ! It truly helps !  
  
Chapter 4 : How To Kill A Gramorkra  
  
" So, " Anya asked, " What do you know about the Gramorkra ? "  
  
  
  
  
  
Devon nodded to the open book on the table, " You'd be surprised how much is NOT written about Gramorkras. Not a lot of people live to tell the tale. "  
  
" Anya said something like that, " Xander interjected.   
  
" You told them that no one has ever seen one in its true form, " she asked Anya, not wanting to repeat facts they already knew.  
  
" Something to that effect. "  
  
" Have you ever seen one ? "  
  
" A long time ago, during the Middle Ages, " she shrugged, " but I didn't stick around to see what the situation was. "  
  
Devon just stared at Anya, not certain that she'd heard her correctly, eyebrows raised in curiousity. She threw a quizzical glance to her cousin. Tara ducked her head away, smiling a little.  
  
" We have a LOT of catching up to do later. "  
  
Devon nodded once, the continued on, " Well, like Anya said, no one's seen it's true form. It appears as an individual's worst fear. If you fear big, hairy monsters, that's what you'll see, and so on and so forth, " she took a deep breath, continuing, " It has hypnotic powers, so you can't look it in the eyes or you'll become paralyzed by fear. Your mind would stay active, but there'd be nothing you could do. It would just make you it's snack , and then it if were feeling whimsical, it would make you one of its lap dogs. Depending on how tasty a treat you were, that is. "  
  
" That's what happened to me, " Willow agreed, nearly toppling out of her chair as she leaned forward, then shrunk back when everyone watched her blankly, " well, except for the eating and ' lap dog' part. "  
  
Tara shuddered, breaking everyone's reverie, " I'm really glad you got to Willow in time, Devon. "  
  
Willow squeezed Tara's hand, " So am I. "  
  
Buffy stood, " He's still out there. We need to go kill him. "  
  
" But , " Dawn asked, " how can you kill something you can't look at ? "  
  
" You'd use your peripheral vision, " Xander answered, earning everyone's attention.  
  
" ' Peripheral vision ? ' Is that left over from your brief stint as a soldier, honey ? "  
  
Xander sat up a little straighter at Anya's hopeful sigh. He wanted to say it was, but he knew he couldn't, " Actually, no. The whole, ' not looking it in the eye ' thing reminds me of that old, " he raised a finger staving off any jokes, " but classic film ' Clash Of The Titans. ' "   
  
" Huh ? "  
  
" Listen and learn, Dawnster. The hero, Percius , has to battle the evil Medusa. See, if anyone looked at Medusa in the eye, they would turn to stone. "  
  
" Why ? "  
  
" Because she was so ugly. "  
  
Anya nearly groaned, " That's not the real reason, actually. "  
  
" It was in the movie, honey, " he said absently, " Wait a minute ! There's a real Medusa?! "  
  
" Of course. And she didn't become a snake lady because of the Greek Gods. She did that all by herself. She always was playing with things she shouldn't have been. We all told her thousands of times to stay away from Pandora's box and not to read any of the spells in it, even if it was for glamour. And, did she listen ? Of course not. "  
  
" As fascinating as this all is, " Giles rubbed his temples, " I believe Xander was getting to a point, " he looked at Xander, " You were ; weren't you ? "  
  
" Uh, " he stammered, looking away from Anya, perplexed, " Yea. Anyway, Percius had to fight her using his shield as a mirror, or looking out of the corner of his eye. "  
  
" So, we wont look at it directly, " Buffy shook away the side tracked conversation, focusing on Devon, " how do we kill it ? Can we stake him ? "  
  
" You can, but it won't kill him. You can slice him, dice him, or make julianne fries with him, but he's not going to die unless you get him in the head. "  
  
" Don't take this the wrong way, " Buffy assured, " but how do you know that exactly ? "  
  
" We killed his pal in Cleveland. It was a huge battle, too. We tried just about everything. A friend of mine even stuck a stick a dynomite down it's drawers and let er' rip, but it still kept coming at us. One of the cops got it in the head, right between the eyes, and down he went. "  
  
" How did this one get away, " Tara asked her cousin.  
  
" We didn't realize there were two of them. So when dynomite boy went down, we all celebrated. Then this one decided to hitch out here. I think he's pissed at me. "  
  
Buffy had the feeling Devon wasn't telling them everything, and still felt wary of her. It wasn't that she disliked her, she barely knew her, and she seemed likeable enough. But she was a good judge of character, and something was telling her that Devon was holding something back. She let it go for the moment in favor of getting the job done.   
  
" We need to find him before he eats tonight. I don't want anyone to have to die like that. "  
  
" I chased him for a while after I ran into Willow and he vanished. "  
  
" So, you lost him, " Buffy asked, though it sounded more like a statement.   
  
" No, he vanished, " she answered, then sighed after everyone studied her patiently, " Yea, I lost him. "  
  
" Well, I'm on patrol tonight, so I'll keep my eyes peeled for him. "  
  
" Alone, " Devon asked incredulously.  
  
Buffy chuckled, " I'm the Slayer. I'm used to it. "  
  
" Do you want a hand ? "  
  
" No, you should be able to play ' catch up ' with Tara tonight. I'll just do recon on the Gramorkra until we can find out more about him. "  
  
" An excellent idea, " Giles agreed, " it's late. Perhaps we should all turn in. Dawn, I'll take you home. "  
  
Everyone stood and gathered their things. Buffy padded herself with weapons as everyone prepared to leave. She heard Willow and Tara offer Devon to stay with them. She chuckled as she strapped a stake to her ankle and hid it under her pant leg. It wasn't really an offer. Willow was refusing to let anyone close to Tara stay in a motel. The red head was hammering at Devon, as she tried to politely decline. ' Well, " Buffy thought amused, ' Willow's version of hammering. ' Willow's persuasion techniques ( which Buffy pictured as Willow with a giant and cushy feather, wacking away at someone ) seemded to baffle Devon, and Buffy chuckled as Devon found herself agreeing to stay with them. Tara just stood off to the side watching her girlfriend and her cousin's byplay with another large smile plasterd on her face.   
  
She stood, ready to patrol, casting one last glance Devon's way as she strode of out the Magic Box into the night , alone. Yes, she mused, she did like Tara's cousin. She just hoped that she didn't turn out like the rest of the MaClays. Tara was one of theirs now, a Scooby, and she would stand for her friend if the need came up. Whistling a tune, she continued into the night, deciding to keep an eye on the violet eyed MaClay.  
  
To be continued........ 


	5. A Mystery Is Afoot

Things That Go Bump In The Night 5  
  
Disclaimer : This is all Joss Whedon's world and belongings, Im just playing in it for a while....  
  
Feedback : Your feedback is still welcome !   
  
Chapter 5 :   
  
" So, " Devon began after Willow had left the dorm room to get ready for bed, " what happened when the MaClays came out here ? "  
  
The three had been chatting and catching up for a couple of hours, but Devon had waited to ask Tara about their family. It wasn't that she didn't want Willow to listen in ; she assumed the red headed witch knew all about it ; but there were a few things she was certain Willow and the others didn't know, and she wanted to keep it that way for the moment.   
  
" What we thought would happen, " Tara answered, closing the spellbook she'd been flipping through and twisting around in her desk chair to face her cousin.   
  
  
  
" They tried to take you away, " she asked, though it sounded more like a statement of fact.  
  
  
  
" Yes, " she hesitated, " there's something else about it though, Devon. "  
  
" I know that face, " she said furrowing her brows and moving closer to the delicate blond, " that's the ' I'm - about - to - drop - a - bombshell - on - you ' face. "  
  
Tara smiled wanly, " I am, and you might want to sit down for it. "  
  
Devon flashed her famous wry, half smile and sat, " Only because you asked me to. What gives ? "  
  
" I don't know where exactly to start, so I'm just going to say it. "  
  
" You're scaring me a little here, Precious, " she quipped, using her nickname for Tara and masking her worry with a jovial tone, " what happened at Maclay October fest ? "  
  
" It's all a lie, " Tara blurted.  
  
" What is ? "  
  
" The family curse. The women in our family. We don't have demon in us. "  
  
Devon locked eyes with Tara and stared at her mutely. Her cousin's words repeated through her head, echoing. She didn't have a response and could only stare, feeling the shock and confusion sliding over her. ' How could it NOT be true, ' her mind pondered.   
  
Tara told Devon everything that had happened, leaving nothing out. A hint of shocked pride and wonderment entered her voice when she described the exact moment her friends had stood up for her. When they'd accepted her completely and enfolded her into their inner circle. Appreciation surged through Devon as she listened. If anyone deserved the love and acceptance, Devon believed, it was Tara.   
  
" They've been lying to us all of our lives, " she concluded, " just to keep us under their control. We're not demons, Devon. Not at all. "  
  
" How did Bethany take the news ? "  
  
Tara hesitated again, and took a deep breath, " she was angry. "  
  
A light flashed in Devon's eyes, " Good. She should be. "  
  
" No, Devon. She was mad that we called them on the carpet about it. She left with them. "  
  
" She's still following them around like a puppy, " Devon asked incredulously, a slow anger beginning to burn, " What the hell is her problem ? My own sister ! How can she be so blind ? "  
  
Tara patiently waited for Devon to calm down. Her cousin was her polar opposite. She was the quiet one ; the candle. Devon was the flame. ' Perhaps it's why we're so close, ' mused Tara, ' our differences complement one another. '   
  
" I think she's in denial. Everyone processes information differently, Dev. She's believed them nearly her whole life. I don't think she knows how else to think. Her whole way of life has been changed. "  
  
Devon looked away from Tara and stared at the floor. Though she was happy for Tara in her newfound freedom, she still felt confusion and frustration. And shame. She felt the cold stab of shame. She ran a hand through her hair creating angry spikes, and Tara watched as they lazily fell back into place. She knew that Beth wasn't the only thing on Devon's mind, and that somehow this revelation was not a comfort to her. Yet she didn't push. As always, she would wait for her cousin to open up. She didn't have to wait long.  
  
" How, " she asked Tara, her voice choked and quiet, " does it explain me, then ? "  
  
Tara was mildly taken aback. She hadn't thought of it. She and the rest of the Scoobies had been so happy that her family legend was a hoax, that she hadn't thought of Devon's condition, or the source of she and her mother's magick.  
  
Tara supposed there was no mystical force defining her magick. She figured that one either had the inclination for it, or one didn't. Yet, she was from a school of thought that nearly anyone could cast a spell. But not everyone could be a witch.   
  
" I don't know, " she shrugged sympathetically, but paused whn a thought came to her. She brightened, " Maybe we should ask Mr. Giles ! He's a watcher, or well, um, " she shook her head, " he was. But he has a massive amount of volumes and texts explaining nearly every mystical force. I'm sure he'd be glad - "  
  
" No, " Devon cut her off sharply, her eyes snapping back to her cousin's.  
  
Tara flinched. Her whole body seemed to, as well. In their entire history together, Devon had never really snapped at her. She took into consideration that her cousin was upset, but it had hurt her just the same.   
  
" I'm sorry, Precious, " she said quickly and sincerely, " I didn't mean to bite. Not at you. I just don't want anyone else to know. I mean, " she paused, scooting forward to the end of Willow's bed, " it couldn't have been just a flat out lie. It had to be based in something. Maybe they started it because of me. "  
  
" I don't think so, " the blond shook her head, " because they told both of our mothers that they were part demon too, and that was before our time. "   
  
" I can see it being a hoax with your mom, but not mine. She didn't stick around very long, Tara, but we all know what she was. "  
  
" And Beth ? "  
  
Devon shook her head, " Not like me. She's a carrier. So is my dumb ass brother, Cole. I'm the only one who - " she didn't finish.  
  
" There has to be another explanation for it, " Tara stopped, then corrected herself, " Not about Beth and Cole being carriers, but about the family hoax. "  
  
Devon looked at the floor again, " I wish I knew what it was. I'm not evil, I'm not even sure what I am. But I am something. Something not, " she paused, her voilet eyes trailing back up to the caring blue ones watching her, " normal. "  
  
Tara took a deep breath and steeled herself. Devon had shot her suggestion down right away when she'd mentioned Giles, but she wanted to help somehow, " What about Willow ? "  
  
" Willow ? "  
  
" She's amazing at research, and she's very understanding. Not to mention the fact that she has truckloads of experience when it comes to these kinds of things. I know she would be happy to help. "  
  
Devon considered it for a moment, " She probably would be, " she chose her words carefully, then smiled mischieviously, " but that would entail actually ' telling ' her. "  
  
Tara knew Devon was using levity to brush it all under the rug and change the subject. A trait Devon was famous for. Normally, Tara would let her do it and follow, but not this time. She was determined to settle this once and for all. She had recently been freed from the rest of the MaClays, and she would be damned if Devon would be emotionally imprisoned by them any longer.   
  
" And we should. She can help us, Devon. I know that. There's no reason to hide. Not with all we've been through, and you know that because I've told you almost everything. Willow won't judge you. "   
  
This raw determination was a somewhat new endeavor for Tara. She had been so shy and timid growing up, for the most part ( although, hardly ever with Devon ) but had recently seemed to find her voice. She spoke up more often, and credited that mostly to Willow and the Scoobies. Growing up she'd had Devon, but it had seemed to be the two of them against the world. Now, there was strength in numbers.  
  
Devon watched her cousin, amazed, and a quiet pride filled her. So much that it burned pleasantly in her chest. She'd missed having Tara around. Though Tara had been quieter when they were kids, she'd always been there. A soothing reminder. They'd each been each other's shoulder to lean on. It had been so long since they'd been together like this, that Devon had nearly forgotten how easy it could be to share her burden. Normally, it was something she didn't like to do. She could handle her own problems and refused to have anyone else feel the pressure of them. Yet Tara had never allowed Devon to handle it all on her own. She may have pushed less when they were younger, but she still had tried nonetheless.  
  
Though she was impressed with Tara's insistance, she was still wary, " I can't Tara. I just can't. I think I'm just going to have to accept the fact that I'm different, and that I always will be. No one can know about this, Precious. "  
  
Tara drew a breath to protest, but stopped suddenly when she heard the familiar click of the door as it opened. Willow breezed into the room with a welmcoming smile on her face.   
  
" Hi Baby, " she smiled at Tara, then nodded at Devon, squelching a smile as she sprung up off of her bed, " Devon. "  
  
Devon nodded back to her, the tips of her ears red, as Willow dumped her toiletries in her dresser drawer, still suppressing the urge to giggle. Devon had gotten up so quickly when she'd come into the room that it seemed as if she'd found an " EJECT " button on her bed. Willow straightened and faced them both.  
  
" What can't anyone know, " she asked, then added quickly, when she saw Tara's eyebrows raise and the lightening quick flash of horror cross Devon's face before she hid it, " I couldn't help overhearing a little when I was coming in. "  
  
" Uh, " Devon fumbled, " no one can know, um, about how thankful I am to you all for helping Tara out and scaring the MaClays off. "  
  
' Can you get any more lame, MaClay, ' she asked herself, mentally smacking herself in the forehead.  
  
Tara just blinked at Devon and Willow took a brief moment to scrutinize the voilet eyed cop. She knew she wasn't telling the truth. That the cousins had been talking about something else. It wasn't her business, however, she concluded, so she wouldn't push.  
  
' But I wish they'd let me in on it. '  
  
" Ok, " she said, then changed the subject, " have we heard from Buffy yet ? Anything new on the Gramorkra demon ? "  
  
.....From his spot in the woods he stared at the window where she was. She was surrounded by others, but he would bide his time. She who was a killer. There had to be retribution. A reckoning. It would take time, but he would catch her and make her one of his own. A servant. He would take all of them. Starting with the red head. Her power was so strong that he craved it. Desired it. With her at his side, they would be unstoppable. Not even the killer could stop them. Not that she would when he was through with her. She would be their servant. If she resisted, she would be a fine and tastly meal. Nothing would stop him. Nothing at all.  
  
To be continued........ 


End file.
